


Newborn

by Alicesun



Category: Forever (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicesun/pseuds/Alicesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※Forever和Torchwood延伸同人<br/>※OOC非常嚴重<br/>※文筆渣<br/>※若有不足處，請給予指教</p>
    </blockquote>





	Newborn

**Author's Note:**

> ※Forever和Torchwood延伸同人  
> ※OOC非常嚴重  
> ※文筆渣  
> ※若有不足處，請給予指教

Tosh的聲音是Owen的最後記憶，他閉上流不出淚水的雙眼，等待重新回到黑暗，充滿孤獨的黑暗，死亡後到達的黑暗，緊接著他的鼻子被水嗆到，在水面上漂浮、大口吸氣，他注意到─他當然注意到自己能呼吸這事，他可是Owen Harper，也注意到自己不是在泰晤士河中，而是在紐約的大河中央，這項發現，他要告訴Tosh，自己還活著，是真真實實的存在於這世上，並非毫無知感的活死人，此想法立即出現在他的腦中，Owen游至岸邊，幸好他身上穿著衣物，雖全身濕漉，至少沒全身赤裸，自己的錢包、證件也都還在，只不過鈔票倒是灌了不少水。  
在與Torchwood連絡前，Owen需先找個落腳的地方，畢竟紐約的河水無法把他的身體清洗乾淨，他也要將身上的服裝換上乾爽點的。

Adam坐在計程車內嚼著午餐，他聽到車門被開啟，他慵懶地開口：「現在不載客。」瞄了一下後照鏡，鏡中的反射將他的行動定住，無法動彈，顯然後方的乘客也是。  
兩千年來，Adam第一次看見跟自己一模一樣的人，只是對方稍年輕點罷了，對於一名活了兩千多年的羅馬人而言，這也有點令人驚訝。  
Owen在那瞬間本想拿槍指著那司機，那名司機可能是名善於變形的外星人，只不過他身上沒有任何槍枝，外貌相同可能真只是巧合，可是連聲音都類似，倒不太對勁，他在腦中思考著，直到司機開口問道：「要去哪？」  
「最近的旅館，或……」Owen的下巴微揚，Adam聽到自己的聲音與那名乘客的相同，挑起眉。「任何地方。」語句於語句間的停頓沒有多久，Owen認為眼前的司機，有可能是個咬到人使其懷孕的變形外星人，他需要點時間觀察。  
「任何地方？」Adam再次開口，但Owen沒回答。

「這是哪？」Owen瞇起雙眼，頭略往左撇，警覺的問。  
Adam打開車門，取下自己的帽子，「我家。」Owen也打開車門，突然灌進的涼風，令Owen打了個寒顫，他跟著Adam的腳步進入屋內，Owen才剛踏入，Adam開口：「浴室在二樓，旁邊房間的衣櫃有你合身的衣物。」本來背對Owen的Adam轉身對上Owen的雙眼，往對方走去，「你不會希望我們『聊天』的時候是全身溼透的，」原本Adam的瞳眸微瞇，「是吧？」在語末時睜開，像是在確定對方是否贊同自己的話。  
Owen撇嘴，繞過Adam，直接走向樓梯，「或許那些衣物也如此的老氣。」

Owen瞪著眼前的啤酒，他不太確定自己的身體是能接受食物，如果他手上沒有傷痕，還在河裡被水嗆到，而且自己此時此刻正在呼吸，答案很明顯，但他沒有碰眼前的酒精飲品。「你是誰─或說，你是什麼生物？」  
「Adam，人類，計程車司機。」他說，這並非Owen心裡所想的答案，在他猜測這一切或許真是個巧合時，Adam繼續說：「活了兩千多年的羅馬人。」Adam直接說出，既然他背負了永生的詛咒，或許眼前的人能幫助他，對方除了身上有穿衣服外，和他重生的狀況一樣，會出現在最近的河川。「我不會死去。」語畢，Adam喝了口啤酒。  
「我認識的一個人也不會死，我也曾不死過。」Owen注意到Adam的神情變的更嚴肅，「不過那不一樣我死了、復活，我活著，但變得沒有任何知覺，無法進食、不會勃起、不能做愛，就連受傷也不會康復，只是個活死人。然後我被分解了，接著出現在水裡。」Owen喝了一口啤酒。「在這之前我曾有深愛的女人，一個被外星人入侵身體死亡，另一位被捲進時空中。」說完後，Owen再啜飲一口啤酒。  
「我被一把匕首殺害，受到了『永生』的詛咒，當我死亡時，會在最近的溪河裡重生，不斷不斷地復活，即使在奧斯威辛的酷刑折磨著我，仍無法完全的死去。」Adam說完，起身，「而且我不相信你所說的話。」  
Owen揚起一邊嘴角，「我也不信你所說的。」他對著Adam不帶感情的笑了一下，「感謝你的啤酒和……衣服。再見。」  
Adam目送那名長得像自己的人離開，接著繼續尋找從那名女士得知的，另一位永生者。


End file.
